Unforeseen Future: The Journey
by BlackBelt
Summary: AU, OOC, Part One: Sakura, Hinata, and Chouji have left Konoha in search of their own ninjaways and to escape the binds of home. Hinata's uncaring family, Chouji's low selfesteem, and Sakura's struggle with the Kyuubi locked inside her. *Will Rewrite!*
1. Prologue: Running

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto!

_**Unforeseen Future**_

_**Part One: The Journey**_

**Summary:** (AU, OOCness) Part One: Sakura, Hinata, and Chouji have left Konoha in search of their own ninja-ways and to escape the binds of home. Hinata's uncaring family, Chouji's low self-esteem, and Sakura's struggle with the Kyuubi locked inside her.

**Pairings:** Sakura/Multiple, one-sided Chouji/Sakura, Ino/Chouji/Hinata, Ino/Mystery/Hinata, Lee/TenTen, Mystery/Kakashi/Shizune/Genma, and Mystery/Temari.

**Warnings:** Out Of Characters, Alternate Universe, mentions of sex, foul language, and crack-pairings.

**Dedicated:** To my loves AijinMegami and Moonbeam Great Goddess of the Night! You two are my bitches!! I OWN YOU!! WHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

**Prologue: Running**

A young girl with cropped blueberry-purple hair struggled to keep her breathing even as she ushered her legs to go faster as she ran in the dark and isolated streets of Konoha—she had a back-pack secured tightly that held clothes and personal items, her holsters that held all her weapons in their designated area on her body.

Her breath escaped her lips and rose slightly and into her vision before vanishing in the cold night. The girl gave off a small gasp when she lost her footing and fell. She braced herself for the impact, but was grasped by the shoulders stopping the upcoming injuries. With another startled gasp her white eyes shot up and found herself staring at one of her best friends.

"Chouji-Kun!" She rasped out, her throat burning from her run from the Hyuuga estate.

He gave her a nervous grin as he straightened her up, keeping her steady on her wobbly feet. "Careful there Hinata-San."

Hinata returned the nervous grin with one of her own, her body twitching nervously as she tried to keep herself focused on his face. "P-please, Ch-Chouji-Kun—I want y-you to call me Hinata o-or H-Hina-Hinata-Chan." She brought her fingers close to her lips and began to play with them, unable to look at the male square in the face any more.

"And I want you to look at me when we talk. You're one of my best friends, Hinata-San…" He bit his tongue. "Hinata …You don't have to feel so uncomfortable around me." He rubbed the back of his neck. "We've known each other since we were eight."

She giggled as her pale cheeks went red with embarrassment, "So-sorry Chouji-Kun, old habits and all." She licked her chapped lips and looked up towards the Hokage monument. "A-are y-you r-ready for this? I mean you h-have such a wonderful family—you sh-shouldn't leave them."

Chouji looked down very uncomfortable at the topic before he too looked up at the monument, "I guess—my dad and mom are great. But this is something I have to do. They'll be worried—I know they will, but I think they know what I'm doing, and I'm pretty sure my dad watched me leave. They understand I'm doing what I have to do."

The girl nodded before tears began to gather in her eyes, "F-Father is going to be furious and worried tha-that the Hyuuga family secret will be discovered and—and…" She brought her hands up to her eyes and allowed herself to be consumed with sobs. "He-he's not go-going to-to care! He-he n-never does!" Chouji listened to her sobs and wrapped his thick arms around her bringing her close to him, allowing her to let everything out.

"It's ok, Hinata. It's ok." He rubbed her back in a comforting motion. "We'll be ok—I know you can do this." He reached into his pack and brought out a tissue, handing it to the girl who dabbed the corners of her eyes and blew her nose which was stopped up. Seeing what she did she instantly began apologizing.

"I-I'm so sorry Chouji-Kun! I sh-shouldn't have do--"

He laughed at her apology, "Its ok, Hinata! I have more, and besides that's what they're used for!" He gave her a playful wink, earning another giggle. She continued to use the item. He held out his hand to her with a grin, "Come on! I bet Sakura is already there!" The girl gave him one of her brightest smiles, reached up and grasped his hand and they both ran towards the front gate.

--

She was leaning against the thick wood of the gate, her hands pillowing her head, her legs crossed, and her lips whistling a tune. When they came up she gave them one of her thousand-watt smiles and a frantic wave with both of her hands, "Chouji-Kun! Hinata-Chan!!" She sang out as she bounced up and down, her pink hair pulled back in a stubby-pony-tail that was bouncing right along with her.

Reaching down she picked up her back-pack and slug it over her shoulder and scurried over to them, practically skipping. Upon getting to them she jumped and landed in front of them with a, "Ta-Da!" and a pose. Her sea-foam-green eyes sparkled with excitement and mirth—showing she was not the least bit worried or upset.

"So are you guys ready to get this started? We are going to kick so much ass out there! Come on now! We need to leave before the guards wake up from their sleep." The two were shaking but nodded; however they turned and looked at their home once more for a few more moments, fear and uncertainty settling in their stomachs.

Already feeling homesick and nausea at the thought of what was to become of them.

Sakura gave their shoulders a comforting squeeze, "Come on—it's not like we'll never see this place again." She looked up at the scene with a grin. "We're doing the right thing—we're choosing our path and finding what we want to do with ourselves." Her grin grew. "Don't worry so much! I'll look after you!" The girl teased before she pushed the two down more to her height and proceeded to give them both noogies.

Instant comfort swept over the two as the girl hugged them, with a grin they nodded and proceeded to get out of the gate, leave Konoha, and escape the binds of their beings.

Hyuuga Hinata—age eleven, heiress of the Hyuuga clan, and has absolutely no love from her family.

"_You are the heiress of our esteemed clan." Hiashi Hyuuga hissed coldly as he looked down at the panting girl. A seven-year-old Hinata fell on her knees, gasping for air as her body fell consumed with tremors as she tried to pick her worn out body up. "Hinata—get up."_

"_Hai…" She whimpered her voice no softer than a whisper. Placing herself back up in a shaky stance she faced the training log that was chipped and indented after being kicked and punched do many times. Licking her lips she proceeded to slap the large piece of wood with the Hyuuga Gentle Fist. "Hah! Hah!" The small girl exclaimed with each slap against the thick wood._

_Gritting her teeth she had to bite back a gasp of pain as her bloodied and raw hands made contact and splinters dug deep in her skin. Tears were threatening to spill over as she forced herself to remain standing as she made another round of Gentle Fist attacks. Her bare feet dug into the earth as she breathed out, "Hah-Ha-Hah!"_

_Hinata's voice was beginning to grow hoarse and she could barely remain standing._

"_Hinata—remain standing." Her father's voice was not warm and encouraging—it was cold and demanding. He has never once smiled at her, never once gave her a loving hug or held her hand—he has never acted like a father._

_The girl gave off a strangled gasp and fell to her knees and hands, trying with all her might to pick herself back up—to show her father she loved him enough to keep trying—to become the best heiress. But she couldn't…_

_He sighed, as if he was not surprised that she failed him, "That is enough. Go inside and wash up—I shall be training your sister while you eat lunch." And with that he turned heel and walked off to find her younger sister. He didn't have to say anything—it was obvious who he preferred._

Hinata's eyes narrowed, her fist clenched, and she bit the inside of her cheek—try as she might she could not stop the tears from flowing down her face. 'Not any more, father. That won't happen anymore…I won't allow it too.' She looked up at the starry night as her only two friends and herself ran off into the woods surrounding the village. 'No more father—I will become stronger…I'll show you!'

Ackimichi Chouji—age eleven, has a loving mother and father, has been placed in the hospital several times from other children.

_Chouji's soft brown eyes watched the soft-white butterfly flutter around in the air. He sat on the bench munching on potato chips, barbequed flavor, as he gazed at it—wishing he could be that light and being able to fly. It wasn't necessarily the fact he was hefty that made him upset—or even the wish to be so light one could fly—he just hated the teasing and the mockery that came with it._

_Looking down at the bag of chips in his hands the male sighed before he took another one out and popped it in his mouth. His clan was hefty for a reason—it was part of their main technique, and he was quite pleased to admit that he was getting quite good at the attack._

_Laughter came down from below in the streets, he didn't even need to look down to know they were playing hide-and-go-seek or tag, something he was banned from doing by the kids—he was always pushed away from the other kids. He was too fat to play—to slow._

"_Hey fatso!!" A voice barked off. With a wince he looked back and saw around three bullies—the usual who, when they were bored, went after him to pick on. _

_He grinned sheepishly, "H-hello Ki-Kiba-San! Oh and Shikamaru an-and Naruto are with you as well…Hello." Being polite never hurt anyone, and Naruto was the son of the late Yondiame—the Fourth Hokage._

_The blonde huffed, "That's Naruto-Sama, tubby!"_

_Chouji winced, "A-Ah! Right—sorry Naruto-Sama…" He looked down as the Kiba, and his dog too, and Naruto poked fun at him. Shikamaru just let everything happen, his hands stuffed in his pockets as he looked up at the sky. 'Traitor…' He thought out with tears in his eyes. 'Am I really so pitiful that you won't even be my freind?'_

'Shikamaru—you were once my friend, our fathers, along with Yamanaka-San, all hung out together. We grew up together.' His face contorted as if he was in pain. 'Bastard—I hate you…I hate all of you! Besides my parents these two were the only ones who believed in me.' Inhaling and exhaling it felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. 'I won't let you all and your words drag me down.

Sakura watched her friend's faces as they seemed to go from stiff and unsure, to relaxed and confident. They gave her a smile which she returned with a grin.

"_Haruno—you truly are pathetic." Neji snapped as she fell back, her tiny body bruised and scrapped after picking a fight with him. "Come after me when you actually grow talent."_

_She growled, her long pink hair falling out of its tie—him and Uchiha Sasuke, both stuck-up prodigies. Then again; Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino were all prodigies and she has challenged and been defeated by them all._

_Rubbing her bleeding lips and chin—'Crap!' She winced as her sea foam green eyes began to swell slightly with tears. Pushing herself up she glared at the long-haired older boy. 'Just because he is ten—he thinks he owns the damn world!' She whined internally as she got back into a fighting position. "I have plenty of talent!"_

_He snorted, "All you are is a stupid little girl who doesn't have any friends or family. Fate is not with you—you are not meant to be a shinobi." And with that he turned and walked away from her._

_Sakura gasped at this insult, "Get back here, Neji!! Get back here and fight me!! Don't turn your back on me! Don't ignore me!" 'Don't leave me alone!'_

Her bottom lip trembled and her baby-ways came into the open. She was always ignored—always hated—always looked down upon. Clenching her teeth against one another she wiped her tears away.

"_Don't go near her."_

"_Monster."_

"_Worthless."_

"_She's cursed."_

"_What a dead-last."_

"_Stay away from her."_

"_Leave her alone."_

She looked back at the gate village that began to grow smaller and smaller, 'This is it! See-ya Konoha!'

"Come on you two! Let's go kick ass!!"

"Yeah!!" They chirped and they rushed off into the distance.

Haruno Sakura—age eleven, no family, the container of the nine-tail-demon—Kyuubi.

--

There! A brand new version of Unforeseen Future! **Part One** is going to have quite a few chapters; this will be the adventures of Hinata, Chouji, and of course Sakura. The other characters won't be appearing for quite sometime (or will they?)—right now we are concentrating on their journey to become stronger and to come into understanding who they are. In simple terms this is going to be a **_very long_** story.

Quick note though, remembering Hinata's dad is hard!! I now know the twin's name--Hiashi & Hizashi!! Boo yeah who is your bitch!!...The only reason I am placing this here so I could look back when I forget their names once more. Oh well its not like many even read what is placed down here and on top.

You will find out more about her holding Kyuubi in later chapters and the crack-pairings are going to be fun and a challenge to do, but that will be so much fun! And next chapter will be much longer!!

Please review!


	2. Start Off

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto!

_**Unforeseen Future**_

_**Part One: The Journey**_

**Summary:** (AU, OOCness) Part One: Sakura, Hinata, and Chouji have left Konoha in search of their own ninja-ways and to escape the binds of home. Hinata's uncaring family, Chouji's low self-esteem, and Sakura's struggle with the Kyuubi locked inside her.

**Pairings:** Sakura/Multiple, one-sided Chouji/Sakura, Ino/Chouji/Hinata, Ino/Mystery/Hinata, Lee/TenTen, Mystery/Kakashi/Shizune/Genma, and Mystery/Temari.

**Warnings:** Out Of Characters, Alternate Universe, mentions of sex, foul language, and crack-pairings.

**Dedicated:** To my loves AijinMegami and Moonbeam Great Goddess of the Night! You two are my bitches!! I OWN YOU!! WHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

**Chapter One: Start Off**

"Ok—ready?" Sakura asked looking serious; her two friends nodded holding the same grim faces. "Three--" The two inhaled as they got back in fighting positions, their closed fists at their sides. "Two--" Sakura continued as she dug her heel in the earth. "ONE!" She cried and they instantly all brought the fist that was placed on their hips out into the open, palms facing up.

The three crowded around only to sigh at the sight, "A hundred yen all together…perfect." Chouji moaned as he pocketed the loose change back into his bag. Scratching his head he looked at the two girls with a troubled look in his eyes, "What are we going to do? We can't survive on that!"

Hinata began to fiddle with her fingers as she rocked back from one foot to another, "I-I-I am sor-sorry. I sho-should've brought-t more money."

Sakura and Chouji shared a look, "Its ok Hinata-Chan! Really! True you should've brought more—but in truth all of us should've." Sakura motioned at both herself and the only male present. "Don't worry about it—we just have to find jobs!"

"Jobs?!" Chouji yelped. "Are you kidding me, Sakura?! Who in their right mind will hire eleven-year-olds?"

Sakura snorted, "Surely you thought of that before you left—regardless of how much money we could've—should've—would've brought, it wouldn't have lasted long. We are going to need more supplies, food, hotel-rooms, the list goes on! Believe me I know." The two looked down guiltily, remembering the fact that she lived alone and had to make amends for herself at such a young age.

"O-o-ok, so w-what are w-we going to do?" Hinata asked as she looked around at their surroundings, finding the unknown territory very scary and almost suffocating. Her whole body began to tremble again, which was instantly noticed by her friends.

"Hey!—Hinata it's ok! Here," Chouji reached into his nap-sack and pulled out his trademark bag of potato-chips and handed one to the white-eyed female. "Maybe you need some food—it always calms me down."

With trembling fingers, the girl reached up and grasped the chip with a shy smile and instantly began to nibble on it. Hands on her hips Sakura eyed her friend carefully, making sure she didn't throw-up or faint—something she did when she got over-stressed, was put into uncomfortable situations, or scared and unfortunately she was in the middle of all these feelings.

"Well, let's put our heads together!" Sakura, the designated leader of the group, chirped as she pointed to her head. "I'm positive we can come up with **_something_**!"

They all stood in silence for a moment as they pondered their predicament.

"Well--" Chouji began earning the female's attention. "We need to find a place to sleep—an inn or make camp. It will be dark soon. Tomorrow we head on straight; the way I figure it we need to place a good deal of distance between us and Konoha. It won't be long until they send out ninjas to search for our wear-abouts."

Sakura frowned, "Why not just continue on through tonight?"

He shook his head, "We left early this morning—when it was still dark. We are going to need some rest. But we are going to have to be quick. I give it about twenty-four hour's time before we will be searched for outside the village." He placed a hand under his chubby face, a thoughtful expression crossing his features. "We will make camp I believe, because in case they release the shinobi before my predicted time we will be safe in the brush."

Hinata looked doubtful and curious, "Why i-is that Chouji-Kun?" She asked, finally beginning to calm down and lose her stutter.

"Because they are looking for three **_kids_**—we're not responsible, we're not smart, and we're not ninjas. In their view we wouldn't be sleeping out here." He used his hand to motion the surrounding woods. At the moment the three were off the path and next to an isolated little lake, where they had drank and re-filled their supply on water.

"In other words they don't expect us to think like ninjas, even though we are being trained as ones." Sakura deadpanned as she placed her hands on her non-existence hips. "Figures." She snorted out before she once again moved her arms and crossed them over her chest.

"W-well Sakura-Chan, I believe what Chouji-Kun is saying is that this is to our advantage. They're underestimating us." Hinata pointed out to her short-tempered friend.

Sakura blinked at the logic before she giggled sheepishly, "And here I am supposed to be the smartest of the bunch." She ignored their mocking-glares. "Ok, so we camp out tonight then you said to just go straight?" Chouji nodded. "I think I understand—pass a few villages. Take no chances of being spotted, get pretty far away from Konoha and the small villages surrounding it…Fine. I'm game. What about you Hinata-Chan?"

The girl appeared slightly startled at being asked, signaling she had been lost in her own thoughts, "O-OH! U-um…well I guess so…"

A sigh erupted from Sakura's lips, "Hinata—you know if you want to turn ba--"

"NO!" She practically screamed. Realizing what she did she squeaked and looked down. "I-I mean no. I want to-to do this—it's ju-just very scary, you know?"

Her two friends hugged her, "Of course we know—it is very scary. But remember, we have to do this. We don't know why—really—but we do know that we have too. If those bastards back at Konoha can't grasp that then well…" Chouji trailed off trying to find the right words to describe the people. He glanced over at Sakura for help who happily obliged.

"The pig-suckers can go drown in their own piss and shit and go rot in hell."

Chouji and Hinata laughed at her words, completely use to her vulgar language. "What she said." The young male stated making Hinata laugh some more. "See? You're happy—you aren't alone in this Hinata. Sakura and myself are going to help you—we all agreed to help and push each other."

"We're going to make it Hinata-Chan! Hell-Yeah!!" Sakura cheered as she pumped her fist in the air. "I mean come on—with all three of us helping one another and working together we're going to so totally rule!!" She began to move her hips side to side, dancing in victory.

Her two friends watched on in amusement at the sight of her uncoordinated dancing. "Ok! Now that I got my victory dance out of my system let's get settled for tonight—we need to find a bit of shelter, some wood for a small fire to keep us warm and too cook out dinner, and some leaves and such to make a bed!"

Hinata looked over at Chouji before she looked back over at Sakura, "U-um…Is a fire safe? If they are looking for us wouldn't th-they—umm…" She once again began to fiddle with her fingers. "Wouldn't they look into where the sm-smoke is coming from?"

The two other children placed their hands on their hips with a thoughtful expression once again crossing their features. "She does have a good point, Sakura." Chouji started off.

"Damn—once again you guys made me feel stupid."

"It wasn't us who did that, Sakura." Chouji deadpanned making a vein throb in her rather large forehead.

"What was that—fatso?"

"I'M NOT FAT!!"

"U-um…" Hinata began, trying to prevent another fight from breaking out between the two. "P-please stop. We should not fight one another—at least when we are so close to Konoha and we are still on their borders." She placed her hands on her hips, now looking like a mother scolding her two children. "We have to work together to get through tonight."

The two looked at her before at each other, "Fine." Chouji agreed.

"When you're right, you're right—and Hinata-Chan you are right." Sakura praised with a proud grin as she gave the girl a pat on the head. "So! What should we do first? It's a very cold night—we need some warmth."

Chouji blushed, "We can all sleep together."

"C-Chouji-Kun!" Hinata gasped out before promptly fainting.

"Pervert!!" Sakura snapped slapping him upside the head.

"Ow! No—pull your minds out of the gutter! To keep warm we can all huddle close together—share our body head. We sleep over and under some brush and all next to each other so we can remain warm for the night. Sakura is right it is very cold."

"Oh…" Sakura trailed off as she picked up the unconscious Hinata and began to fan her. "Why didn't you just say that in the first place? Now you made Hinata faint."

Chouji sighed, a vein twitching in his head, "I didn't realize you two were perverted enough to actually think I meant that."

"Hey!" Sakura exclaimed, clearly offended. "What are we suppose to think? Besides you blushed!"

"Well of course I did! It's embarrassing—sleeping next to two girls. But come on, anything **_else_**? We all just received **the talk** from _my parents_—God that was an absolute nightmare—as if all of us are going to do something like **_that_**!" His face went even redder as he made emphasis on else and that.

"Well—Ugh! Mental image!!" Sakura whined as she slapped her hands over her ears. "It burns!! My eyes—they bleed!! My brain needs scrubbed!!"

"Ok I get it." Chouji snapped, feeling a bit insulted at her cries of pain at the image. "Come on we need to wake Hinata up and get ready for tonight…Ew you're right that is an awful image to think about."

Both walked over to the unconscious girl and lifted her up.

"Why wake her up? It probably would take her a while to get to sleep anyway, why not just go on and get to bed? That way she won't have to struggle with falling asleep tonight."

The brunette-male shrugged, "I guess that will be ok." He rubbed his eyes which were sore and tired. His stomach then gave off a lurch, and he reached into his nap-sack.

"No!" Sakura hissed, startling the poor boy. "We have to keep our food rationed! We don't know how long it will be until we can eat! We need to save all the food we have!"

"B-but…" Chouji whined, his lip trembling. Sakura gave him a dangerous glare. "O-ok…" He brought his hand back to his side with a pout. "No dinner tonight?"

"It would be for the best. Now help me pick Hinata-Chan up and we can go under those bushes over there." Chouji nodded and picked up their bags, hurrying over to the picked area under the bushes before hurrying after the unconscious girl. Once underneath the bushes, which were only high enough for kids their size to be under only when they are laying down.

Once underneath they began to cough slightly when the dust rose up into their mouths and nostrils. Placing Hinata in the middle they wrapped their arms around her.

"Hey Chouji…" Sakura began her eyes watering.

"Yeah?" He whispered back.

"Don't tell Hinata-Chan, cause I don't want her to scare her…" She clutched the girl, her lips trembling.

"Yeah?" Chouji ushered.

"I'm really scared…"

"Me too…"

With her eyes still closed, Hinata bit her lip to prevent her from talking, 'I'm scared too.'

--

"Ew! A tick!! There is a tick on me!" Sakura cried as she shot out of the bushes scratching her arm, trying to get the bug off her. Hinata and Chouji ran after her, trying to calm her down. "Get it off!!"

"Sakura!" Chouji hissed as he tried to quiet the girl down. "Sakura!" He snapped again as he hurried over and pinched the bug off, some blood drizzling down her arm. "What is your problem?! It's possible we are being looked for and you rush out of our hiding spot screaming?!"

Hinata was behind Chouji a worried look on her face, "C-Chouji-Kun…"

He inhaled and exhaled a few times, trying to clam himself down. Looking over her noticed the downcast look Sakura had, showing she was extremely guilty and upset. "Sorry." She muttered.

"No…I'm sorry. Man—we have only slept on the ground one night and all ready we are irritable and mean to one another. This thing hasn't even gotten started." He rubbed his throbbing head. Reaching down he picked up his bag and hauled it over his shoulder, the girls doing the same.

"We'll I guess we just go…er…" He looked over at Hinata who nodded in understanding.

She closed her eyes, bringing her hands to her face, formed in a certain formation, "Byakugan!" She cried, and veins appeared around her white eyes, and they almost seemed to glow. She slowly turned her head looking around their surroundings. She then pointed to straight ahead, about ninety-degrees from her starting position. "There is an open path over there—we can follow it off the path."

"You mean follow the path away from the path?" Sakura asked, in which Hinata nodded. "Well I guess it makes since if you think about it." She stretched back like a cat, her hands over head. She then gagged, "Blech! My pits smell awful!"

Chouji frowned, "Thanks for that news-flash." He stated sarcastically. "We all probably stink—and we are going get smellier by the day…please don't give us updates."

Sakura waved him off, "I was just making a statement. After we run for a while and when we get to another lake I am so taking a bath."

"I think we all will…now we should go before—well I gu-guess anyone finds us." Hinata stated as she walked to where she had seen the path. "I also be-believe it will be wise for us to get a map of some sort in the near future as well."

Sakura nodded, "Third village we run into we will buy a map or get directions."

"Speaking of directions—where are we even planning on going to?" Chouji asked.

"Where ever the wind takes us!" The shortest member cried out dramatically as she posed.

"Yeah—no. We need at least some direction—at least the first place we plan to go too to train."

"Oh!! Speaking of training!" Sakura chirped as she reached in her bag and pulled out six sets of weights. "Wrap one around each ankle and each wrist. Once it settles on it activates—if we constantly wear these we will be great!"

"W-where did you get these Sakura-Chan?"

"I borrowed them from Gai-San." She stated as she began to hook the small weights around the designated spots.

"Gai?—I heard his training is really rigorous…are you sure we can handle them?" Chouji asked as he placed them on, Hinata doing the same.

"I hope so—because they won't come off until we overcome them."

"WHAT?!" Chouji and Hinata screamed.

"Now look who is screaming." She deadpanned before she finished and picked herself up, only to scream when she felt the weights activate and pull her right back down on the ground hard. Her other two friends gasped and cried when they found they could barely move.

"Wh-what h-have you-you done S-Sakura?!" Chouji cried as he tried to pick himself up, gasping at how much weight there was.

"W-What I th-thought was b-best! W-we nee-need to train—we-we need to get strong-er and fas-faster!" As she talked she very slowly inched her way to standing. "A-an-and I-I will d-do most an-anything to-o ob-obtain it…I—I want to-o pro-prove to everyone I can do it!!" She began to drag one foot, whimpering at the pain her body was feeling. "N-No one-at-a-t home took m-me seriously! N-no on-e train-ed or taugh-taught me!" She looked back at them feeling a bit sick. "Not any more—I'm going---to show them I do-don't need their-their help!" She concentrated and poured all her charka to her wrist and ankles, "I'll train my body, charka, mind, soul, and heart to rea-reach the top!"

Slowly her friend began to rise, their eyes clenched as they remembered all that had been done to them.

"_You are not fit for the name Hyuuga…"_

"_Eat up fatty!"_

"_You are such a disappointment, Hinata…"_

"_He's so slow—no use letting that tub-o-lard play."_

"_Pathetic…"_

"_That's all you are!"_

"_You are…"_

_PATHETIC!!_

Slowly they rose to their feet, sliding across the grass after their friend. They understood that there was no turning back now—the weights weren't just tools for training they were symbols. When they were ready to return to Konoha they will fall off.

Nothing was going to stop them now, they were going to reach the top and no words were going to stop them.

--

"M-my legs hurt…" Hinata rasped out, as they continued to slide to their destination. "An-and it's hard to br-breathe."

"I know, Hinata-Chan!" Sakura exclaimed. "But we have to keep pushing! Oh yes we do!"

"Why are you practically screaming everything?" Chouji asked, his clothes sticking to his body with sweat.

"B-because it's hard to breathe! I'm training my lungs!! They hurt like hell right now, but-but it will be worth it in the future! Yes it will!" She exclaimed, once again, as she ushered her feet to go faster. "Besides—all of this is working! We are sliding along! I bet in less then a week we can walk!"

The two sighed as their shoulders slumped, "But what about the ninjas?"

"We hide! We take that time to practice our stealth and ability to hide!" She paused for a moment in her loud talking to intake a bit of air, her lungs screaming in pain as the ice-cold wind was sucked down into them. Swallowing, she continued, "All of this is training! And training is hard work!" Licking her lips she urged her legs, which felt like lead to continue—they had only been walking for about three hours. "Doing this for a few days straight," She turned her head and looked over at them, her green eyes sparkling with a large grin on her face. "We'll be strong for sure!"

"Training sucks." Hinata deadpanned making her friends pause for a moment then laugh.

"You're beginning to sound like Sakura!" Chouji exclaimed, tears coming from his eyes.

"Nice job, Hinata-Chan!"

Hinata smiled back, "I think we made a good choice."

"Which one?"

"All of them so far." Even though her chest felt heavy and her arms and legs were growing sore and numb, the Hyuuga heiress smiled. "We can do this—can't we?"

Chouji shrugged, trying to maneuver his bag in a comfortable position without moving his heavy arms. "We won't know until we try—but in the words of the great Haruno Sakura, hell yeah!"

"Now you both are sounding like me!!" The girl with pink-hair laughed with a shake of her head. "Well it's only going to get tougher from now on, but I think we all can handle it."

"Yeah!!"

--

"I can't handle this…" Sakura panted as she leaned against her legs, sweat pouring off of her. They were entering their second night away from home and all their limbs were sore and aching from sliding.

"Come on Optimistic-Chan…We can do this…We just need to keep going. Tomorrow night we can sleep. But we haven't placed enough distance—we are moving much slower than expected because of the weights."

"No." Hinata stated, earning their attention.

"No?" Sakura repeated, gasping for air.

"We are not stopping until the day after tomorrow night." She looked at their shocked faces. "This is what you want Sakura-Chan…pain, struggle, and a challenge." She swallowed some air. "We are not giving up—we are shinobi, we are going to prove them wrong." Her white eyes moved back and forth between her two friends. "We are going to push and push and push each other to our limits." Her fists were clenched tightly at her side. "When we say we are going to do something well…that's a promise we are making to ourselves and we will not go back on our promises!"

Sakura gave off a small chuckle as she wiped some of the sweat coming off her chin, "Once again Hinata-Chan is right…if we are going to overcome all of this we will have to push ourselves to the limit…The only way that we will start walking normally is if we start walking normally!" And with that she picked up her foot and placed it down, almost buckling under the weight. She took another step with the same reaction. "And once we have walking down we will jog!" She placed another foot down.

"And then run!" Chouji agreed as he did the same action, slipping.

"Jump!" Hinata continued following after them.

"Use our charka easily!" Sakura stated taking another step.

"Able to use many different abilities." Chouji almost fell on his side as he continued their cheer.

"Until we have finally reached out limit…" Hinata finished.

"No—we will go on from our limit…" Chouji stated as he gripped a tree for support. "We don't have a limit…when we are done out here we will continue training back at Konoha." He swallowed down some bile that was coming from the pits of his stomach. "We have to show all of them that we are not pathetic…we aren't failures or low-life's and all that other stuff!!" His eyes narrowed, "We will show them all."

Sakura grinned, "Are we done with all the sappy speeches? Let's go get kick-ass strong!!"

--

Walking became easier for them the next day, and by night they could almost walk normally. Their bodies ached and each of them were on the verge of collapsing but they laughed, smiled, and joked—silently pushing and cheering one another on. Trying to make it to the top—the goals they all had set out for them.

Despite the lack of sleep and food, they always smiled when they were next to one another finding that they were each other's strength. As long as they had each other they were happy and full of hope for the difficult and dark path they have chosen.

"How long till night fall?" Chouji moaned, as he swayed back and forth; tired, dizzy, and extremely hungry.

"A few more hours." Hinata stated, equally as tired, dizzy, and hungry. "But we can make it…I know we can."

"I am so hungry." Sakura groaned, rubbing her eyes. "Hopefully tomorrow we can make it to a village and get some work and some food."

"And a bath—I smell so bad." Hinata sighed out making Chouji twitch.

"What is it with girls and giving everyone a news-bulletin every time their body does something?"

Hinata frowned, "We do not!" Her legs began to tremble slightly at her exclamation. "I just thought you should know." Her and Sakura shared a look and giggled.

"You guys are ganging up on me."

"You're the only guy, Chouji. It comes with the territory." Sakura chortled playfully with her tongue sticking out. "But as Hinata said, we need a bath—cause you smell too Chouji—badly."

"I'm big-boned! We big-bone people sweat more than those who are a stick!" Sakura glared at him at his comment, knowing she was a bit thin. "Ugh!! This is ridiculous!" He pulled out his canteen and shakily brought it to his lips, the cold water felt good to his burning throat. "I just hope night comes soon so we can go to bed!"

"It will come when it always comes, Chouji-Kun. Just be patient." The girl with cropped purple hair ordered.

"Yeah only a few more hours…whoopee." He stated dully. The two girls shared another look and giggled again. "What are you two giggling about now?"

"Nothing!" They sang out innocently.

"That's a big-fat lie and you know it!!"

"Nothing!" They chorused again.

"You're doing this to annoy me!!"

"Maybe…"

"Damn you!!"

The girls giggled and hurried past him, Chouji right on their heels, screaming threats at them.

--

Lying on the ground looking at the stars twinkling above them, Sakura sighed, "It feels good to be lying down huh?"

"Yeah—the ground feels as good as any bed." Hinata agreed as she looked up at the stars as well, her whole body too numb to mind the cold—but they were all snuggled against one another, as their heavy eyes took in the sky.

"You think mom and pops are worried?"

Sakura nodded at Chouji's question, "They definitely are. That's what parents do—even if they have complete faith in their child they will always worry."

"I feel bad about that—I mean making them worry that is…I hate making them worry."

"They are sweet people Chouji-Kun…No one wants to make them worry…" Hinata then yawned and snuggled closer to Chouji. "Night."

"Night!" Sakura chirped out before doing the same.

Stuck in between, the big-male sighed, "Women." Before closing his eyes and falling asleep almost instantly.

Above them the stars stood watch over the three sleeping children.

--

Please Review!


	3. Struggling

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto!

_**Unforeseen Future**_

_**Part One: The Journey**_

**Summary:** (AU, OOCness) Part One: Sakura, Hinata, and Chouji have left Konoha in search of their own ninja-ways and to escape the binds of home. Hinata's uncaring family, Chouji's low self-esteem, and Sakura's struggle with the Kyuubi locked inside her.

**Pairings:** Sakura/Multiple, one-sided Chouji/Sakura, Ino/Chouji/Hinata, Ino/Mystery/Hinata, Lee/TenTen, Mystery/Kakashi/Shizune/Genma, and Mystery/Temari.

**Warnings:** Out Of Characters, Alternate Universe, mentions of sex, foul language, and crack-pairings.

**Dedicated:** To my loves AijinMegami and Moonbeam Great Goddess of the Night! You two are my bitches!! I OWN YOU!! WHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

**Chapter Three: Struggling**

"Well, we are almost able to jog." Chouji chirped as he found himself able to walk a bit faster than the day before and that it was not as difficult to breathe. He groaned and leaned against a tree-trunk holding his stomach, "I am so hungry."

His female companions sighed, their stomachs gurgling loud in agreement. "How long has it been since we last have food?" Hinata asked, whimpering beginning to imagine a nice feast—sushi, oden, curry, salmon over rice, emboshi, egg, pickled eggplant—Hinata wanted to cry at the thought.

Sakura sighed, "Since we left…ugh…I want some fruit-salad, ramen, squid…Ugh!! I want some food!!"

Chouji nodded, "Hinata, do you think we are far enough to stop at a village and get some food?"

The girl nodded, "I would think so. We can get a job in a restaurant—washing dishes, cooking, cleaning up plates, serving…you know, do all that in-turn for food and maybe shelter."

"So you don't think that we will be in any danger?" The male asked.

Sakura shook her head, "I know everyone is probably looking for us but we have to also take into account that they might be looking for us inside the borders of Konoha." Licking her lips, Sakura crossed her arms over her chest. "They might think that we are still inside there, so if that is the case we still have a good head-start on them."

Hinata nodded, "Since neither myself nor Sakura left a note everyone might think that we are together hiding in some club-house."

"Or kidnapped." Sakura stated.

"More like we kidnapped Hinata." Chouji teased making the Hyuuga girl sigh. "Sorry, but since your family is so noble I just had to make a joke…actually everyone might think that the misfit that is Sakura kidnapped us." Hinata and himself laughed when she puffed out her cheeks in aggravation. "Ok—jokes aside. Sakura is right, if your family thinks you were kidnapped by another clan they will just be looking at the threatening clans. Not us."

Hinata grinned, "Their arrogance will blind them."

"Oh wise, Hinata-Sama…" Sakura mocked, making the girl giggle. "Well, we shouldn't be to far away from a village. Let's go get a job and eat!"

--

"It's a rather small village." Chouji commented as they entered the village of Yochi.

"Are you complaining?" Sakura asked, a pale-pink eye-brow raised. She looked around with a frown; many were whispering and pointing at her. 'As usual, my hair brings unwanted attention.' "Come on; let's go find some food and a job."

Hinata and Chouji followed after her, looking at the different building clumped together, trying to find a place for food. "Oh!" Hinata cried as she pointed to a small hut that had smoke coming from the chimney a sign with a picture of a bowl of ramen on it. They all looked at each other and hurried over, slipping inside the restaurant.

The scent of the noodles and toppings made the three practically drool.

Despite the nice smell the inside was rather run-down. The wooden floor was almost black with dirt, soot, and other things the kids did not want to think about. The stools looked like if one sat on them they would crumble and if anyone looked close they could see little maggots in the cotton that was showing. The walls were dusty and many vials of spices looked as if they had never been used.

But beggars cannot be choosers—and they are beggars.

"Ah—welcome younglings." A man behind the counter stated with a grin. He was a big man with a face that looked like raw-dough. His blue eyes showed a fake happiness and welcome, his outfit looked to have once been white but was a dirty yellow from grease, sweat, and just never being washed. "I don't believe I have seen any of you here—and I know I would've remembered such vibrant appearances." He teased, making Sakura grumbled.

Being near a stranger, Hinata regressed back to her normal attitude and hid behind Sakura her face bright red as she looked down at her feet. Chouji stepped up, taking the initiative. "Afternoon…u-umm…we don't have much money…"

"Sorry, no free bowls." He stated, now not looking near as friendly as before.

"No—we aren't asking for free bowls we were wondering if we could work for the bowls…we haven't eaten in days so we are willing to do rather anything."

The man frowned as he glared at the three, giving them a once over a few times he sighed and nodded. "Fine—you all will do me a day's work." Instantly the three nodded in agreement. "Ok, tubby you will take the stools outside and clean them up—get rid of any rust, termites, re-paint, and sew any rips." Chouji growled at the insult. "If you are going to cop an attitude you and these two might as well leave." He spat out making Chouji looked down before nodding.

"Take them around back and do what I told you."

Sighing, Chouji picked up two stools and made her way to the back. As soon as he was in the back he cringed, it was backed up to an alley with molded litter and rats scurrying. The place was not nearly as clean as Konoha. He saw a small wooden crate and sighed, that probably would be the best place to sit. Tiptoeing over all the feces and junk, Chouji made it to the crate safely but yelped when a very thin tabby burst out from a pile of garbage, leading him to fall on the ground, landing on the filthy-water, his clothes now stained.

He cringed in disgust and saw the stools now even dirtier than before.

The man came out, in his arms the tools Chouji would need. But seeing the male on the ground he sneered. "Well you just made your job harder for you. Clean it up, get ride of any-rust, pick out any bugs, re-paint, and sew it up. Only once you are done can you get your food." He placed everything down on the ground before he turned heel and went back into the restaurant.

Chouji watched him feeling more homesick then he ever had before.

Sakura and Hinata jumped when the older man re-entered the restaurant. "Pinky," he tossed her a bucket and a brush that usually was used to brushes horses, and looked like it had been used for animals once in its life. He watched as she cringed at the sight and smirked, "Don't want to do it? To gross? Well sorry, brat I don't have the luxury to buy many things and it is out of the kindness of my heart that I am allowing you and your friends to work to get some food—which is anything but cheap here."

Sakura bit back a growl.

"There is a stream to the north right by the woods, go fill that bucket and come back here and I want you to get down on your knees and scrub ever crevasses in the floor and on this counter." His rather thick finger touched the wooden counter.

Sakura gave Hinata a worried glance before she picked up the bucket, groaning slightly at the sore feeling she felt—she knew it was going to be really hard to do this with the weights on her. With one last glance to her friend she left the hut and went in the direction where the stream was.

Hinata whimpered feeling very alone, shaking she looked at the man with watery-eyes ready for her job. "You white-eyes…will go out and get all these things on this list." He shoved a piece of paper under her nose, making her jump back in surprise. "All of these items on the list or you and your friends don't get food."

She squeaked and ran out of the place, holding on to the paper tightly, feeling tears begin to gather.

With shaky hands Chouji used the small tweezers and began to pick out a few of the worms and maggots from the cotton and the wood. Placing them down on the ground, the male had no interest in squishing them. He took out most and then sprayed the insides of the cushion with a small amount of pesticide.

Picking up a needle and thick thread he began to sew together the tears together, he was now glad that his mom taught him how to sew. The leather was tough and worn-out; it was extremely thick and tough to work with. But after constantly pricking his finger and nearly breaking the flimsy needle in-half, he finally got more of a handle on it. But it was difficult to maneuver the needle with the weight on his wrist.

Once he finished with the top cushion he looked down at it and cringed, it was rather ugly but it was better than before. He looked down at the legs and saw that he had picked up one of the stools that were made of iron. Sighing, he picked up one of his brushes and began to brush off some of the rust; the copper-brown flakes fell to the ground like snow.

The wooden handle bit into the skin of his hands, making him wince in slight pain. He pulled back the brush after a moment and sighed, it wasn't much, the rust had eaten deep into the iron and he would need more than a brush to get it out, but it was obvious this guy didn't have it. He brushed the one leg a few more times before he decided he couldn't do much more and turned the item around so another leg was facing him. Sighing he did the same procedure—he did it over and over again until the first stool was almost finished.

Reaching over he pulled out the top of the paint and dipped in a thin and small brush into the dark green substances. Sighing he began to paint the iron legs, gagging slightly at the stale odor. He nearly cried in happiness when he finished, but wanted to cry when he remembered he had about eight more to go.

With a shaky breath, he rolled up his sleeves and grabbed another stool—this one had wooden legs. Chouji let his head fall back and he let out a loud sigh, 'For food…for food…'

Sakura wanted to cry when she picked up the heavy bucket, her legs and arms began to shake—her body was just now just getting use to the heavy weights, now she had to carry a large bucket that was filled with water.

Groaning she picked up the item, slowly making her way back to the ramen-stand. The handle was digging deeply into her skin, some of the rust cutting her. She had to stop every few feet to place the bucket down and let her arms and hands rest a few moments before she picked the bucket again. Her back was hunched, leaving her shoulders to scream in pain and when she walked she was scared that her ankles would give way and she would fall and the water would spill and she would have to start all over again.

She wanted to praise the deities above when she entered the dirt street and she could see the smoke rising from the hut. Looking around she noticed that other restaurants were beginning to start up—it was about to hit lunch-time.

Huffing she limped over to the ramen-hut, entering it only to come face to stomach with the owner. "Took you long enough. The rush-hour for lunch will be beginning soon, so you and your friends better get busy!" He spat before he went back into the kitchen.

Flipping him off with his back turned, she slowly fell to her knees, her ankles quivering and her knees being embedded with wooden splinters. Dipping the brush into the bucket, Sakura felt a chill run down her spine at the freezing temperature. The water bit into her skin making it numb almost instantly. Biting the inside of her cheek she arched down both hands on the brush and began to scrub the floor.

She cringed at the sight of the black substances that covered the floor that was slowly coming off. The wooden handle began to rub against the palm of her hand, making her wince slightly. Inhaling she began to scrub hard and fast—for her work she was able to see a somewhat of the original color of the floor. She dipped the now blacked brush into the water, feeling another chill go down her spine.

Pulling it back out she looked into the bucket and sighed, the water was already about black. She was going to have to make many trips back and forth to the stream. Her jaw popping she hunched against the floor and began to scrub over once again.

Sweat began to trickle down her brow, making her curse—she had just stared and she was already breaking a sweat. Reaching up she wiped it off and went back to her scrubbing.

"Once the floor is all cleaned up, you will move to the counter and then I want you to wipe down the floor."

"W-wipe down? What am I doing now?"

He smirked, "You are cleaning up all the grime, after than you will use a rag and some wax I have left over to make this floor shine." He saw her face and scoffed, "What a spoiled little brat—if you don't like the real world and working then I suggest you go back to your mommy and daddy who will pay everything for you."

Sakura ground her teeth together, "I don't have parents."

"Oh, how sad." He spat out sarcastically. "Neither does many of the population today. Wars, rouge ninjas, and that damn Akatsuki many don't have families! Why should we all feel sorry for you?"

"I never said t-th-that." She stated as she began to scrub furiously on the ground. "You a-are the one that said that I sh-should run home to my parents…I-I wa-was just correcting you." The girl swallowed a lump in her throat before she stopped for a moment and sat back on her heels. "What is the Akatsuki?"

He appeared taken aback, "You don't know!? Jeeze, what a stupid kid." He crossed his thick arms over his chest. "It is an organization of rouge ninjas—all have betrayed their clans and villages and work together as assassins."

Sakura dunked the brush into the water, before going back to scrubbing. "Who are they working for?"

He huffed, "No one knows. All that is known is that everyone in the group is extremely powerful but not much is known about them—like who they are working for, why the kill, who they kill, and who all is a-part of the group." He then glared down at the bucket. "Now shut-up and get back to work…the water is looking filthy, go out to the stream, empty out the contents on the grass, clean out the bucket, fill it up again, and come back to finish your job…Oh! Sano-San, so good to see you." He chirped out happily to a man that just entered.

"Oh? So you are finally cleaning up this shitty place!" Sano stated happily as he took notice of Sakura.

A fake laugh escaped the owner's mouth, "Yeah, her and her friends needed food—but I told them that food here is hard to come-by and expensive so I would feed them in exchange if they help me out." Sakura rolled her eyes; he made himself sound so generous. "And the stools are being re-done as we speak. You will have to stand for this one time, but tomorrow they will be good as new!"

"Really? That's great…I will take corn-ramen please."

"Of course!" The fat man chirped and went to work.

Sakura nearly fainted at the smell that filled her nose, she was so hungry. She wiped her forehead again, before she picked herself up. "I'm going to get more water." And with that, she left the hut which was slowly torturing her.

Hinata bit her lip as she patiently waited her turn to pick up some food. She had gotten lost for almost forty minutes, even though the stand was not far at all from the ramen-stand. She rocked from one foot to the next, trying to ignore the unsettlement in her stomach—she hated being in public places without Sakura or Chouji. 'I'm not use to all of this…'

"Next!" The vegetable-stand owner called out.

The line moved up and Hinata saw she was going to be next. 'What are we going to do next? Where do we go from here? How are we going to train if we are trying to survive?' She narrowed her eyes in concentration. 'How are we going to organize all of this? The whole point of leaving Konoha was to get stronger…but how can we?'

"Thank you." The woman in front of her stated before she left.

"Next!" The man stated.

The heiress slowly made her way up, refusing to meet him in the face. "I-I n-need s-some wh-whi-white radish, co-corn, r-red p-p-potatoes, o-onions, a-a-and so-some l-l-leaks."

"Ok then." The man began to place all the things in a bag. "I haven't seen you before."

"O-oh! U-umm, a-a-a traveler…I-I'm running errands f-for t-the m-man at-t-t the r-ramen-stand d-down there…" She spoke softly as she pointed in the direction from where she came from. "F-for fo-food…"

The man huffed, "Kayashima Shuichi…cheap bastard…I suppose he wants this to be left on his tab." He sighed and handed her the food. "Take care and don't let all that crap he says get you down—that blob of lard will say anything to make others feel bad."

"T-t-thank y-you…" And with that Hinata turned heel and ran off, now trying to find another store or stand that would have the rest of the items. Looking down she sighed at the length. 'I don't know my way around here…it will take me forever to get all the foods.' She sighed in happiness when she saw a grocery store. 'They should have a good amount of things I need.'

Entering she was a bit surprised, it was much smaller than what she was use to. Feeling very out of place in such a run-down village, she kept her head down and began to make her way to the different stalls. 'I need eggs, sake, three-crabs, four salmons, five pounds of pork, flour, starch, milk, salt, sugar, wasabi…there is so much! How am I going to carry all of this?'

With her stomach gurgling loudly, Hinata knew she had to do all of this if she wanted something to eat. Picking up a basket, she placed her sack inside it and began looking for the things she needed. She found the eggs, flour, starch, milk, salt, sugar, and wasabi easily but she could not find any of the meat or sake.

Coming up to the front she gave the man's name in which the teller placed everything under his tab. "U-um…W-where c-can I-I-I fi-find u-h-umm…" She looked back at her list. "C-crab, s-s-salmon, p-p-pork, s-sake…u-umm…a-and c-chop-sticks?"

The woman gave her a gentle smile, "The meat is sold three shops down, the sake is in the place across from us," she pointed to the hut across the street. "And we have chopsticks here." She disappeared for three minutes, returning with three boxes of the utensils.

"T-the-there a-are so m-many shops…"

"Well, that's because we are a small village, if everyone sells something—one sells vegetables, others fruits, others meat etc.—no one would be placed out of business easily. Everyone needs to have food or clothes so we mainly just trade with each other…"

"O-oh…th-thank you." She hurried across the street to where the sake was sold. It took her almost twenty minutes to convince the owners that the alcohol was not for her but for Kayashima-San. She lugged the bottle and the two sacks to the store three doors down. Entering, she bit back a scream at the sight of all the carcasses hanging up in the cool store.

A hefty man came up from behind the counter, his apron covered in blood. She began to shake, trying her best to tell why she needed, but she was so close to vomiting.

"Well? I don't have all day." The man stated, making her squeak so close to crying.

"I-I-I n-need t-three c-crabs, f-four s-s-salmons, and f-f-five poun-pounds of p-p-p-pork…please…" Her arms were beginning to hurt slightly carrying everything. The eleven-year old was not use to shopping. 'Is this what the maids have to go threw?'

"Aahh…Kayashima-Teme…Now that cheap bastard is making little girls do all of his work." The man stated but before he reached over and pulled out three paper-wrapped bricks of meat. "He already ordered all of this; I have been waiting for him to come pick it all up." Taking the meat, Hinata bowed respectively—thanking him before running off.

Her arms were full with everything, everything was heavy and it was difficult to carry such large packages in her thin arms. She was so happy too see the shop. Entering, she looked down when she saw that there were now a few customers. "U-um…Kayashima-S-san?" The doughy-face man looked over at her. "I-I g-got t-the-the--"

"Yes, yes you got the food. Stop stuttering and place all those things in the back."

"Y-yes…" She stated as she ran in the back, noticing the floor was getting cleaner but Sakura was no-where in sight. "U-umm…wh-where do-do you-you w-want thi--"

"Just place them in the back!" He snapped harshly making her squeak.

"Oi—the first stool is completely dry now." Chouji stated as he came in, holding his finished work. He placed in down and one of the customers sat down, trying it out.

"Not bad kid." He stated before he went back to talking to his friends.

"Where are the others?" Kayashima asked, his beady eyes narrowing.

"I'm completely finished with five of them, but they are still drying. I'm going back now to get the next stool." And with that the pleasantly-plump male hurried into the back. As he reached over for the next one he took notice that his raw hands were bleeding—sighing, he used his sleeves to cover up his palms and picked up the seat and hurried back up front.

He placed it down for another customer, "I'm going to finish another one of them…" He noticed Hinata and waved to her. He noticed that her eyes went wide at the sight of the blood. He shrugged, saying it was no big deal. He hurried outside, almost running Sakura over.

"Whaa—Chouji! Jeeze…You nearly made me have to go back to the stream!" He took notice of the bucket in her hands, almost filled to the brim with water. It looked heavy. He winced when he saw that her hands were worse then his, some blood dripping into the water, leaving a pattern and a ripple. He apologized, and hurried back.

Sakura sat back down on the ground, finding it easier to move after her fourth bucket. The floor was getting cleaner, but she still had a long ways to go.

"U-umm…Ka-Kayashima-San…I-I-I p-placed u-up th-the f-food. I-I c-can h-help o-out wi-with Sa-Sakura-Chan…" The man nodded and reached down and tossed him his last brush.

"Get going—you know the deal, everything has to be done to get food."

Hinata nodded and hurried to her friend, kneeling down, dipping the brush in the bucket. She gave off a small startle cry at the frozen water. "I know, but after the fourth-bucket you will get use to it…" Sakura joked as she scrubbed the floor. Hinata followed her example and was shocked at how hard it was, especially with the weights and have been walking around carrying heavy bags for so long. Seeing her friend's discomfort, Sakura offered, "I can do this by myself if you want to rest."

Hinata gave her a small shy smile, "Sakura-Chan…How am I going to get stronger if you and Chouji keep the challenges away from me?"

Sakura laughed, "Good point."

Hinata looked at her friend and giggled, "You are filthy, Sakura-Chan." It was true. She was covered in sweat and the black dust—her clothes and hair were sticking to her, and her nose was pouring from being out in the cold. Her fingers were now a purple and black, looking numb and dirty.

"Heh…it happens."

Chouji returned with another stool and set it down, "Once I'm done I will help you two out."

"You better…it will be a little while longer for us to eat unless all of this is done." Sakura teased in which he saluted her and turned heel and ran out.

In the back, Chouji sat down on the crate, he only had too finish painting one then he only had two more to go. Dipping the brush into the paint he began to paint the wooden legs of the stool, knowing that by the time he was finished with it another one would be done drying. After doing this for so many times he was finally use to it and could do a rather nice even coat of paint. He knew he body was covered with sweat and paint, but all of this would be worth it if they could get some food.

The tabby next to him meowed, quite happy that Chouji was doing all of this seeing as he ate all of the grubs that fell to the floor. Chouji grinned down at his new friend. "Not much more now…then I will help out Sakura and Hinata…" Wiping his brow, moving some of his light brown hair off his face, Chouji looked up at the sky and estimated it was another three hours until dinner time.

"I wonder where we all are going to sleep tonight…" He sighed. "I doubt this guy will let us stay the night…" He looked down at his hands and his shoulders slumped; they were bleeding, raw, swollen, and were almost a solid green—suddenly green was his least favorite color. They were going to hurt for a long time.

After finishing the last leg, he stood up and picked up another dry stool before taking it back to the front. "Another one." Chouji stated as he entered, placing the cleaned up seat down. The woman thanked him as she sat down.

"You two are doing a good job." He stated to his friends, who grinned up at him in return.

"Tubby, stop your chattering and get back to work." Kayashima snarled making Chouji frown and clench and unclench his fist. He wanted to hit the guy square in the mouth, but he had no choice but to do as told. Once he was in the back of the store, however, he kicked the ground hard cursing at the insensitive man.

"That bastard…his ramen better be good!" Cracking his knuckles he went back to sitting on the crate and brought out some tweezers, digging into the cushions and bringing out the bugs, dropping them to the ground. The cat meowed happily and instantly began to eat, making Chouji roll his eyes—normally he might have been disgusted, but after being without food for so long he didn't blame the cat.

Rubbing his eyes, he continued picking out any larva and other things letting them hit the ground for the cat's dinner. Once he thought he got most of them he sprayed in some pesticide into the cushion, coughing slightly before he began to sew the leather. "I hope mom and pops are ok…I know they are worried sick." He grunted when the needle got caught up in the material.

"I hate making them worry like this…and I hate being away from them…besides Sakura and Hinata they were the only ones who believed in me and loved me." He sighed, feeling some tears gather. "But I have to do this…they understand that. But—but what exactly do we hope to accomplish? Especially when we can't afford food and have to work like this just to survive? How can we even get to train?"

Chouji shook his head, "I guess this is training…how do we expect to be good shinobies if we can't even survive? Not too mention do missions, train, and live all together?" He tugged the thread, pulling it tightly. "There…sewing is all done. Time to get the rust off of this thing…" He picked up his brush, scrubbing the metal down pretty good, ignoring the pain.

--

It was almost eleven at night when everything was finished, and all the kids were filthy and exhausted as they sat on the fixed stools waiting for their reward.

"Here." Kayashima stated as he handed them a bowl. The three looked down at it and then at him and then at each other. "What? You thought you were going to get one for all of you?"

Sakura's jaw dropped, "Well yeah! We cleaned up your entire shop; I think we deserve a bowl for each of us."

He snorted, "It really doesn't matter what you think—this is what you are getting. Now you either be grateful for what you get or get out."

The three gaped at him, looking shocked and hurt. "We did all of _that_ for _this_?" Chouji asked. It wasn't a big bowl and looked like he didn't put much toppings in it—in fact it looked rather thin. Chouji sighed and reached over to get some chopsticks.

"One pair for the lot of you." The man stated making them gape once again. "Now hurry and eat and then get out. I don't want kids who can't pay for their meal and then aren't grateful for what they are getting in here."

Hinata looked down, tears beginning to run down her face. "C-Chouji-Kun, you can e-eat first…"

The male nodded, thanking her, "Itadakimasu." He stated before he brought the bowl to his lips and took three gulps of the broth. The hot liquid felt amazing going down his cold body and filling his empty stomach. He handed it to Hinata who also took three large sips sighing in relief that she had food. Finally Sakura who finished the rest of the broth—still only three gulps.

It went back to Chouji who broke the chopsticks apart, and picked up a few noodles, munching on it happily. "Do any of you want the egg?" The two shook their head leaving it to him, he ate it fast. He passed it to Hinata who also had some noodles and ate some thin slivers of meat. Sakura was able to eat the rest which wasn't much. When the bowl was empty they placed it and the chopsticks down, thanking for the fact they had a meal.

"There—your fed, get the hell out."

Sakura growled as they were shoved out. "I hate guys like that." She stuffed her frozen hands in her pockets, hoping to warm them up.

"Well at least we got some food." Hinata stated.

"We had food in Chouji's pack." Sakura huffed.

Chouji looked back at his back-pack which he hadn't taken off the entire time—he took notice the others did the same. "Well, the things I brought can last a long time because they are in bags—my chips are vacuumed sealed so when we really are desperate for food we will have plenty in the future."

"Yeah, yeah…" Sakura groaned as she rubbed her sore hands and arms, her knees were bruised and a bit bloody from being on the ground. "I am just so pissed off!! Can you believe that guy? After all we did for him and the fact we took all of his insults…UGH! Bastards like that make me want to scream! He's just like Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Ino…basically everyone at Konoha is just like that!! RAAAAGH!!"

"Um…Sakura-Chan? Where are we going to sleep?"

The pink-haired girl stopped her ranting, only to slump over. "I don't know…" She walked over to the wall and slumped down. "I really don't know…" She reached up and pulled her hair out of the tie, letting her hair fall to her shoulder-blades, she ran a hand threw it a few times, trying to get the stiff feeling and knots out of it. Once it felt better she quickly tied it back up, making her look like one of their old teachers, Umino Iruka.

She then began to rub her arms, finding herself very cold. "M-man…" She said threw chattering teeth. "W-what should w-w-we do-d-d-o?" She let out a small sneeze. "D-d-damn I-I-I-I a-am co-cold!"

"We all are…" Hinata stated as she sat down next to her, nuzzling up against hoping to get some warmth.

"Well, what are we sitting here for?" Chouji snapped. "We can sleep later, but we have to keep moving and stay warm. If we don't we could freeze." He reached over and grabbed the girl's arms forcing them up. "Let's go…maybe we can make it to another village before sunset tomorrow." The two sighed and nodded following after him.

--

It was about three in the morning when Hinata's legs gave way and she slumped to the ground, her body shaking and her breathing labored. "I-I'm so-sorry…bu-but I-I re-really c-can't g-go on…" Chouji and Sakura stopped, as they regarded her with tired eyes.

Leaning down Chouji offered, "Get on my back—I will carry you for a little while." He sneezed. "At least until you can move a bit easier." She nodded, much too tired and weak to argue and got on his back, sighing in relief. Chouji hissed in pain as his legs began to throb at the extra weight. "Maybe we didn't leave at such a good time…"

"Winter is coming…" Sakura pointed out before sighing. "You might be right, but it's too late to turn back…Hinata-Chan, you have to keep talking."

"O-oh…Okay…" She sniffed. "Wh-what sh-should we talk a-about?"

"I don't know, any ideas Sakura?"

"Hmmm…Oh! I know!" She stated happily, snapping her fingers. "Why don't we start going over our plans for training?"

Hinata smiled softly, "T-that s-sounds l-like a-a-a good idea…"

"Yeah! We can picture all that we want to do and soon we won't feel this blasted cold!" She crossed her arms over her chest, nodding her head very proud of her genius. "So who wants to start? Anyone thought of any plans?"

"I-I w-was thinking tha-that we ea-each teach each o-other o-our style of taijutsu…I-I will tea-teach all of you th-the fighting style of-of the Hyuuga…" She had begun to shivering so much as she told this.

Her friends gaped at her, "Bu-but isn't that forbidden? What about the rules of you clan?"

She snorted as she hugged herself closer to Chouji, "What clan? I disowned them. The way I see it, all the knowledge I have is free to do with what I want…And I will teach you the Gentle Fist."

"Hell yeah!" Sakura cheered as she pumped her fist in the air. "This is great!! I have always wanted to learn the Gentle Fist! This is awesome!! And then we can learn Chouji's style and you all can learn mine! Awesome idea, Hinata-Chan!"

She smiled, "What about you Sakura-Chan? What is your idea?"

"Well the way I figure it, why stop at only teaching each other our taijutsu style? Let's go all out! Teach the genjutsu and ninjutsu ways as well! That way we will be supper strong!!"

Hinata giggled at her logic before she asked Chouji the same, "Chouji-Kun…do you have an idea?"

He appeared thoughtful for a moment before he grinned back at them, "I think that we should also try to do some small missions every so often at the villages. Once our power is up I mean, if we do that we can get the feel of missions for in the future and be better prepared."

The two nodded, "Great idea! We'll investigate small theft and stuff like that! Chaa!!" Sakura cried out, punching her open-palm. "Sounds like a plan! The next clearing we come across we will rest a bit then begin our training!"

"Yeah!" Hinata chirped.

"Are you two sure? You don't want to put more distance between us and Yochi? What if some ninjas come there and begin asking if they have seen us—we spent almost the entire day there and we stood out like a pink-sore-thumb." Sakura growled threateningly at him, making him laugh. "Well its true…are you sure you guys think it will be safe?"

The two girls shared a look before sighed, "Fine, Chouji…you're right. We should go a little bit further. But then we will train like no tomorrow!"

"Deal."

--

Yochi- word for Earth

I've decided to split the story up--the first part is called Journey...don't know what the next one will be called...but they will be seperate. This will probably be only 10 chapters long or maybe slightly longer or shorter, it's the return is when story will be longer...I might call it the Return or something else.

And only two more chapters like this...kinda like fillers but not really. Its really just to set up their lives outside of Konoha and on their own...it will get intresting-er later...Promise!

Please Review!!


	4. Training

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto!

_**Unforeseen Future**_

_**Part One: The Journey**_

**Summary:** (AU, OOCness) Part One: Sakura, Hinata, and Chouji have left Konoha in search of their own ninja-ways and to escape the binds of home. Hinata's uncaring family, Chouji's low self-esteem, and Sakura's struggle with the Kyuubi locked inside her.

**Pairings:** Sakura/Multiple, one-sided Chouji/Sakura, Ino/Chouji/Hinata, Ino/Mystery/Hinata, Lee/TenTen, Mystery/Kakashi/Shizune/Genma, and Mystery/Temari.

**Warnings:** Out Of Characters, Alternate Universe, mentions of sex, foul language, and crack-pairings.

**Dedicated:** To my loves AijinMegami and Moonbeam Great Goddess of the Night! You two are my bitches!! I OWN YOU!! WHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

**Chapter Four: Training**

"Like this Hinata-Chan?" Sakura asked as she placed her arms in the Hyuuga fighting stance. They had settled down after walking threw the night and all day, finally finding a secluded place where they built a small fire and slept. In the morning they ate five chips each and now they were beginning their training.

"Hmmmm…Almost Sakura-Chan. Bend your front elbow a bit more and bring you back one a bit closer to your body—that's it!" Hinata then looked over at Chouji who was having a much more difficult time—while he was decent with fighting; the different stances were hard for him at first because of his bulky body. But with a bit more training he would get it.

Hinata went in front of them so they made an awkward triangle, "Now follow my pattern of movements and breathing—Gentle Fist deals a lot with breathing." Her two pupils nodded, and Hinata got in the fighting stance. "Instead of the normal "KYAA!" we go "HAH!" it expands the lungs but at the same time does not take up as much energy—it is softer and uses less energy. Much like our fighting style…we are more about grace and speed then strength." She shot her palm out with a "HAH!"

The two did the same. "HAH!" They cried out.

"Close…But when you move you move on your toes and your hips make a circular motion. Gentle Fist is about curves, more or less. Now let's try again…HAH!" The two followed her example again. "Chouji-Kun, when you pivot try not to pick up either of your feet. You need to stay on the ground—your feet are your weak-points in our style. You place most all you have to your upper-body." She walked over to him and touched his shoulders. "And you are extremely stiff, you have to be loose."

He sighed, "Because the style is gentle and more curve like…"

She giggled, "Exactly." She walked over to Sakura. "You seem to be placing too much strength and power in your legs. Bend them a bit more…yeah like that and hunch your back forward just a bit more…good. Now pretend that you are moving a giant tree in front of your…I don't want you to pulverize it I want you to move it…that is what our style is based upon. Only when you add the charka is when you are seeking to destroy."

The two nodded, understanding.

"For the next week, we will be doing nothing but Gentle Fist training and then after that we will add our charka into it…while you can't see the points that everyone has I can teach you how to move in that you will place a lot of damage to your opponent." They nodded, urging her to continue. "We will spend a week doing that, and then a week perfecting it."

"And after which we will spend three weeks each teaching each other our styles."

"Right…It will be really long and really tiring, but the outcome will be worth it!"

"Yeah!"

--

"My arms and legs hurt…" Sakura whimpered as she slumped down against the tree, watching Hinata and Chouji spar in the Gentle Fist style. It was their fourth day on the taijutsu and it was exhausting—however, all three of them have noticed a great difference in their strength so it was obvious that the training was working.

Sakura had finished her sparring match with Hinata, who beat the shit out of her, and now Chouji was having his turn. After they spar they would pack up their things and continue on to their next location. Traveling was still hard, and Sakura has lost track on how many days they have been away from home—nights blended into days.

Working for food was extremely difficult especially when you smelt and looked as bad as they did. The last place they worked for food for kept them far in the back cleaning the floors, not allowing them to clean the dishes or cook any food, and frankly they couldn't blame them. But it was winter, so all the bodies of water were too cold for them to bathe in and they couldn't afford a bath at the hot-springs. They decided they would not bathe until the waters grew warmer or by some miracle they came across a wild hot-spring.

Sakura brought her hands above her head, stretching, ignoring the ranched smell she was producing. She giggled when she saw Chouji fall to the ground, breathing hard. Sparring was slowly beginning to get easier for them—though it seems impossible for them to catch up to Hinata. The girl looked at her friends and didn't know if she should be proud or concerned. All of them have lost a lot of weight, even Chouji and that seemed almost sickening. But slowly their bodies were beginning to get use to their unusual diet and grow some muscle—but they won't be really healthy or good enough for fighting until they get a balanced diet and they can't get that without money.

Scratching the back of her head, Sakura looked out at her surroundings, "We still have a long ways to go." Her back popped slightly as she stood back up. "I wonder how much though…?"

"RAAAH!!" Chouji screamed as Hinata slammed her palm against his chest sending him flaying into the ground.

"Obviously a lot." Sakura deadpanned, sighing as she made her way over to her two friends. It was her turn, once again, to get plummeted into the ground. "I was thinking, Hinata-Chan." Sakura stated as she got in the Gentle Fist stance.

"You? Thinking? Now that is amazing!" Hinata teased as she got back in the stance, hardly sweating.

"Ha-ha-ha…Really, how about after the three weeks we all teach each other we then fight one another with our own styles and what we have learned mixed into one? A three-way battle?"

Hinata smiled before she nodded, "Ready?...HAH!!" The heiress charged forward, trying to slap the girl.

Sakura cursed slightly, quickly pivoting her heel to dodge the attack. She couldn't dodge the attack fully and her shoulder was hit, gritting her teeth she stepped back keeping her balance before she charged at her opponent, aiming for her face. Hinata gracefully moved her body to the side, Sakura's hand streaming past her, slicing a few strands of hairs that didn't move fast enough.

"You have gotten much faster, Sakura-Chan."

"Heh—thanks. I've been practicing…HAH!" Sakura huffed out as she attacked back, aiming once again at her friend's face. Hinata blocked the arm harshly, leading it flying limply away from her face and then slammed her open left palm harshly against her stomach then used her right hand to hit her side, underneath the armpit of her right arm.

Hissing, Sakura stepped foreword trying to hit Hinata's arm, but missed leaving her front-side wide open, an opportunity Hinata took. She once again slammed her hand up against the pink-hair girl's flat stomach. Sakura gagged, blood spraying over her opponent's face—the blueberry-purple-haired girl winced slightly but ignored the uncomfortable substance dripping down her cheek.

"HAH!" Sakura cried, ignoring the immense pain erupting from her stomach and bruised limbs, trying to hit any part she could. Hinata spun three full 180 degree circles, dodging all the hits before she spun face-front and used both of her hands and slammed them against Sakura's chest, sending her flying a good nine-feet.

Groaning, Sakura propped up on her elbows, her eyes squinting in pain as her body shaking slightly from the hit and impact. Some more blood dribbled down her chin, staining her clothes.

"Yield?" Hinata asked, now beginning to show signs of fatigue.

Spitting the blood on the ground, Sakura glared at her sparring partner, "H-hell no…"

Hinata smiled, "Well then, let us continue."

--

Hinata cried out slightly when Chouji hit her hard on the shoulder pouring some charka into the hit. She stepped back, placing herself at an angle, her heels digging deep into the earth.

It was the final day of Hinata's training and the three have progressed amazingly—Sakura and Chouji can now land hits on the girl and continue fighting for a good while. Hinata has become stronger and faster—her ability with the Gentle Fist technique had grown, she was faster and stronger than she was before at Konoha.

"HAH!" She screamed as she tried to hit the male.

Chouji grunted as he leaned back, barely dodging the assault. Seeing an opening he made a move to hit her stomach but she brought her hand down and slapped his arm away, before she brought her hand back and slammed it into his chest. Chouji cursed, digging his feet in the ground to prevent himself from flying a good way off.

"Yield?" Hinata asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ugh…no way—this is our final day of this and I cannot skip over anything. Keep coming at me Hinata!" He got back in fighting position, ignoring the bit of blood oozing from his nose and mouth. "Come on!"

"Don't hog her all day! I need to practice as well!" Sakura called from the sidelines, as she continued to fight her imaginary opponent. Sweat was glistening off her brow as she concentrated on perfecting her technique. "HAH!" She screamed as she attacked foreword. 'It is going to be a bit difficult when we move to my style—it evolves a whole bunch more feet…' "HAH!"

"Even out your charka Sakura-Chan!" Hinata cried, as she dodged Chouji's hit. "It appears to be uneven—you are placing too much in your right and too little in your left! HAH!!" She hit Chouji in the same area again, this time he fell to his knees.

"Ugh…Ok-ok…I yield." He held onto his chest, wincing. He limped over and exchanged a high-five too Sakura who was passing by him. He winced in pain from this action, before he went over and slumped against the tree. "I want some potato-chips…and barbeque…ugh."

"Quit complaining! We all really want some food…but unfortunately we can't get anything like that." Sakura then sighed. "Look, we will talk about food after we finish sparring, deal?" She didn't even bother to hear his answer as she got in the Gentle Fist position, a smirk on her face. "I have really been practicing, Hinata-Chan! You better be prepared for an ass-whooping!"

Hinata giggled, "Let us see…"

The two glared at each other for a moment as a breeze blew by, neither of them spoke or move. Keeping their heart-paces even, the two took a small intake of breath and charged. "HAH!" They both cried. Hinata moved towards where Sakura's kidneys would be placed and Sakura moved towards Hinata's liver. They both winced, charka pumping into their systems leading them to skidding back a few feet, their hands still held up. Neither waited until they were fully stopped before charging once again.

Chouji watched the two with a grin—maybe it was because they were both females, he didn't know, but he did know they got heated when they began to spar one another. He's guessing it's because they are females—after all women are very fickle and odd.

"CHA!" Sakura cried out, lashing out at Hinata's head—her hands and arms appeared like blurs. Hinata gritted her teeth as she moved her head and moved backwards to avoid the hits. "D-damn it! Stay still!" Sakura screeched trying her best to hit the girl.

Her white eyes narrowed, before they went wide when she saw the opening. "Got you! HAH!!" She screamed as she dodge one of her friend's hits, her palm struck Sakura right on her breast-bone. The pink-haired girl gagged, blood pouring down her chin as she fell to the ground. Hinata cried out in surprise and hurried over to her side, "Sakura-Chan!"

"Sakura!" Chouji called out as he limped over to the girls. He fell to his knees as he begun to check her vital signs. "I-I think she is ok…she just had the wind knocked out of her."

"O-oh Sakura-Chan! I am so sorry." Hinata whimpered, tears beginning to gather in her eyes. "Please be ok…"

"I-It's f-fine Hi-Hinata-Chan…" Sakura rasped out, her eyes cracking open. "C-Chouji w-was right…I only got the wind knocked out of me." She sat up, wiping her mouth. "Great shot."

"I could've killed you!" Hinata cried out, getting ready to bawl.

"No—you have pretty good control. And besides you weren't using your Byakugan, so you missed anything vital." Sakura groaned, feeling extremely sore and tired. "Ugh…I want to go to bed." She deadpanned as she fell back in the grass, her eyes closed. "I also would very much like a bath and some food…" A wince escaped her bloodied mouth, before she opened her sea-foam green eyes and regarded her best friends. "How long have we been gone?"

"I lost count ages ago…it doesn't really matter, does it?" Hinata asked as she began to play with her fingers.

"Of course it matters! We left in late November and your birthday is in December! You will be twelve! That is a pretty big step!" Sakura chirped.

Chouji nodded, "Besides, we never have _**not**_ celebrated each other's birthdays!" He crossed his arms over his chest. "The next village we arrive at we will ask for the date…we have to know!"

Hinata blushed, "T-thank-you…you guys are the best." Back at home they didn't celebrate her birthday—for them it was just another day to remind them of their black-sheep. But every year, she would go over to Chouji's and celebrate her birthday with him, his family, and Sakura. She loved December 27 now, they made her feel loved and like a princess—something she has never felt with her cold family.

"We won't have enough money for a present though…" Sakura trailed off looking down.

"Oh! It doesn't matter! I'm so happy you all just still want to celebrate it even though we all are out here." She continued fiddling with her fingers. "I-it makes me very happy…" She wiped her eyes. "It makes me so very happy…"

The two smiled gently at her, knowing she was very sensitive and cried easily—especially when she was happy.

"Don't mention it, Hinata-Chan! Come on! One more sparring match—I know I can beat you this time!" Sakura pleaded.

The two sighed at her eager behavior, "No."

"But…"

"No."

"Please?"

"NO!"

"Fine!"

--

"CHAAAAA!!" Sakura cried out as she kicked straight foreword, cursing when she missed Chouji. Without stopping or putting her foot down she moved her hips back so her heel slammed against his cheek. She smirked when he gagged and fell back a bit. He wiped the corner of his lips, glaring dangerously at the girl in front of him. With a cry of his own he charged for her punching straight at her face in which she dodged easily, reaching up she wrapped her hand around his wrist, pulled him close and kneed him in the gut.

"Tch…" Chouji hissed as he fell to his knees, holding onto his bruised stomach, but picked himself up shaking off the pain.

Sakura's eyes narrowed, 'I'm really fast but not strong…Chouji has amazing strength but is very slow.' She gazed over at Hinata who was practicing the new taijutsu style she was learning—she was use to graceful movements and using her feet only to move not to attack. But Sakura is more of a street-fighter, her movements rough and unpredictable.

"RAH!!" Chouji cried as he attacked, picking up his foot to kick at her knees. Squeaking she jumped, pulling her knees to her chest, narrowly missing his attack. Cursing at being distracted, Sakura jumped down on the ground and flipped back four times, dodging more of her friend's assault—using her hands she spun around and slammed her feet against his chest.

He barely moved an inch.

Flipping back up on her feet she slammed her elbow against his ribs, not taking time for him to get his wind back she punched at his face, pulling her knee to her chest and slammed the ball of her foot in the same place as before.

Another curse escaped her lips when she saw it didn't have the affect she desired. 'Hinata is the strongest of us and that is not good…she is the weakest of the Hyuuga and the third weakest in our class…of course Chouji and myself are number one and number two weakest.' She sighed only to squeal when Chouji made another attack. 'I just can't tell if we are making any progress.'

Flipping back into a bridge position she avoided the punch, flipping back, she kicked the man square in the jaw. 'How can we tell if we are getting stronger?' "CHAA!" Her knee was intercepted by his hand, shoving her away maneuvering as she did; bringing his knee up to his chest and slammed his foot into her gut, sending her flying.

Her back and head slamming against the hard ground, Sakura whimpered in pain knowing she had been bruised and beaten real well. Weakly pushing her upper body up she hissed in pain as she glared foreword—Chouji was still in a fighting position returning her glare, waiting for her to pick herself up and continue the fight.

"Come on Sakura, this is your fighting style…get up and defeat me."

"S-shut up!" Sakura snarled back to him, feeling upset that she was struggling so much with her own style. Chouji and Hinata seemed to be getting better and better, but no matter what she does she just can't keep up with them. Spitting on the ground, ignoring the sight of her own blood Sakura picked herself back up—cringing at the sound her bones made. 'What the hell is wrong with me?'

She took another glance to Hinata who had stopped and was now watching them, worry etched on her face, her hands clasped in front of her against her chest. 'She's worried about me…damn it! I'm still not strong enough!' With a battle-cry she let out a rapid burst of punches trying to hit her friend in the face.

His eyes snapped open wide, setting his jaw in a strong hold so if it was hit he wouldn't be knocked out or loose some teeth, barely dodging her furious punches. "Crap…!" Chouji hissed threw his clenched teeth, knowing he had somehow snapped her violent temper again.

The girl jumped up and slammed her shin against the side of his face sending him flying. He cried as he fell back, falling on his back—he held his bruised face, looking up at the panting girl with a grin. "Damn Sakura—the only way for you to win is to get pissed off…we really need to work on that."

He picked himself up, dusting off his pants, giving her a gentle smile. "Your attitude now when fighting is not good at all." He shook his head. "After my three weeks were are going to concentrate on our emotions when we fight—a shinobi can not show emotions during a mission, it can be used against them…"

"I know that!" Sakura snapped. "Ugh! I'm a bit violent, don't worry—I will get it under control soon…let's just get back to sparring." She then looked over at Hinata and nodded, "Your turn…"

Hinata stiffened before nodded and made her way over where the two were, "Are you two alright?"

Chouji nodded as he held his jaw, giving the girl a thumbs-up. "We're ok—just a bit bruised, but we will be ok." He sighed and leaned in closer to the girl. "Careful, Sakura is in one of her moods…"

"Yeah…I can tell. Don't worry Chouji-Kun, I will be careful." She then straightened up and spoke in a louder voice so Sakura could hear. "You can get all the things together and we will move on—we can reach another training area by tomorrow night hopefully."

Chouji sighed, "Another all-nighter?"

"Yes…The territory of Konoha is quite large…" Hinata then sighed. "It would be nice if we could get a map. We could at least estimate where we are and what territory we would be entering next."

Sakura huffed, "We'll discuss that later…come on! This is the last day of my second week! We need to get going!" She got in her fighting position. "Come on, let's get it on!"

Hinata sighed; Sakura _was_ in one of her moods. The Hyuuga heiress guessed it was her insecure ways getting to her, especially since she was struggling a bit more than them. 'She just needs a confident boost…or a shock to her system…something that would get her to—I don't know, wake her up from this stupor and rut…'

"Alright, let us begin Sakura-Chan."

The two glared at each other for a moment before they attacked. Sakura faked a left then a right and kicked the girl with her left-leg, Hinata ducked and jumped up her fist aiming at Sakura's jaw. Cursing, Sakura stepped back, arching her back slightly to avoid the hit. Hinata did not let up, much like what Sakura did, and instantly went back on the attack jumping up to kick her in the face—when it was blocked she maneuvered her body so her hands hit the ground and she tried to kick the girl repeatedly in the gut.

Sakura was able to block most of the kicks, her heels digging deep into the ground to keep herself from moving back. Her green eyes went wide when Hinata dropped to the ground, keeping her hands firmly on the ground and moved her legs in front of her and swept Sakura's feet out from under her. "UMPH!" Sakura gasped falling roughly against the ground.

Hinata shot up bringing her leg up poised for an axe-kick—Sakura rolled over a few times just as the heiress brought her foot down to the earth. It cracked slightly under her strength. Pulling her heel out quickly, Hinata tried to kick at Sakura as she was picking herself up—Sakura winced when she tried to avoid the hits, not blocking them as well as she would like.

She turned to her side, giving Hinata a small target and did a back-fist against the girl's face—Hinata grabbed Sakura's hand and reeled her own fist back, making for her face. Sakura blocked, and not giving Hinata a chance to escape brought her knee up and slammed it up against the white-eyed girl's jaw. The jaw bone slammed up against the back of her head and Hinata fell to the ground, out-cold.

Panting, Sakura wiped her face from sweat, trying to get her bearings before she checked over her friend—knowing she would be fine.

"How is she?!" Chouji called out from where all their stuff was.

"Knocked her out real good!" Sakura replied as she picked up the unconscious girl and placed her on her back. "She is going to be out for a while…Can you slip on her bag onto her? Then carry my bag? I'm going to carry her since I'm the one that knocked her out." Chouji shrugged, they did this many times—when one of them is knocked out by the other, the one who is responsible for knocking them out is left in charge of carrying them.

Poor Hinata once knocked him out and had to carry him almost all night. She was exhausted by the next morning, needless to say.

Adjusting Hinata in a better position, Sakura looked over at Chouji with a grin, "After this next week it will be your turn to teach us some moves…do you have a plan?"

He gave off a thoughtful, "Hmmmm" before answering, "Not really—Akimichi's don't necessarily have a certain style of taijutsu—we mostly just inflate our bodies and attack that way…And I can't teach you guys that, it is something only those in my clan can." He hooked his hand under his chin. "I was thinking we all just cut it short and do what you were planning to do at the end—we constantly fight each other in a three-way battle…"

Sakura frowned, "That won't be good…it will get us another step stronger but after fighting each other for so long…well," she shrugged. "We would just stay the same level…we need a teacher, someone stronger than us who would be willing to teach us new things."

Chouji nodded, "I know, but we won't be able to get one until we at least left the Konoha territory…I guess that would be the safest choice."

Sakura's jaw popped in annoyance, "I wish we could figure out how much stronger we have gotten…I mean we have to had gotten at least a bit better, right?"

"Don't know…Ugh! I am so hungry!"

"When are you not hungry?!"

"When are you two not arguing?" Hinata snapped as she held onto Sakura a bit tighter, feeling a bit woozy.

"Hey there sleeping beauty!" Chouji teased as he looked over at the girl. "You feeling any better after this witch knocked you out?" He laughed when Sakura tried to kick at his shin.

"I'll be fine…Let me down so I can see if we are near-by a village." Sakura did as told and steadied Hinata once her feet were placed on the ground. Leaning against Sakura for support, Hinata clasped her hands together, bringing one finger up to her mouth, her eyes closed. "Byakugan!" She cried as her eyes snapped open; now pulsing with charka. Looking around she sighed a bit, "I can see the road clearly..." Her eyes narrowed before she broke out into a grin. "We're in luck! A man with a cart is passing on the road, going the opposite way of us…he doesn't look tired which means he just came from a village."

"YES!!" Chouji and Sakura cheered. "Food!"

Hinata's Byakugan disappeared and she grinned with them. "It is probably just over a hill in that direction..." She pointed to the direction where she saw the hill. "My Byakugan still isn't as strong as it could be so I couldn't see past it, but my bet it is right there."

"Well let's go!" Chouji cried as he hurried in the direction leaving the two girls giggling—only Chouji would be this hyper after sparring if food was mentioned.

--

"A bit larger than the one's we've been threw before…" Sakura observed as she entered in, ignoring the disgusted looks many people were giving them. She licked her lips, knowing for a fact that they all smelled terrible.

"That probably means we are getting closer to the border—if villages are placed near the borders they would have more tourists pass by which would lead to them getting larger." Chouji stated out as he walked past all the shops looking back and forth, also ignoring the looks. "But this village is rather small compared to the ones right by the border so my guess it we still have a ways to go."

"I wonder what this place is called…" Hinata spoke out, feeling very uncomfortable, unlike her friends, at the stares.

"Ah! A food stand!" Sakura chirped as she pointed to a small restaurant, much like the one they first worked at. "We'll ask for a job there and ask where we are…ok?" The two were unable to answer as the girl ran over.

"Why does she always get to pick the places?" Chouji whimpered, feeling very abused and pushed around.

Hinata giggled, "Because it's Sakura-Chan, she always has to be in charge and make decisions…she's selfish like that." She then paused as she followed after Sakura who was in front of the store waving them over. "But it also makes her a real good leader—she follows her instincts, is able to take charge and make decisions on a moment's notice." She smiled up at the male. "And besides, every time she picks out a place we have always been able to get a job…"

"I guess…" Chouji pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest, earning another giggle from the shy girl.

Once the three entered they were almost knocked back at how delicious everything smelled. "Wow…so good…" Chouji drooled, his stomach gurgling loudly.

"Hello?" A big man, asked as he regarded the kids with a concern frown. "Is there something I can help you with?" He asked, his wife from behind the counter gasped at the sight of the children.

"We want to work for food…please." Sakura, the one who normally took charge, stated.

"Work for food?" The man asked, looking a bit confused.

"Please? I know we are horrid looking and smell as bad as we look, but we need food." Sakura pleaded, looking up at the chef. "We will do any job—clean toilets, scrub the floors, clean attics…whatever! You name it and we will do it! We desperately need food!"

The man sighed as he looked over at the three kids. They were horrid looking—practically skin and bones, covered in bruises and cuts, it was possible that they had a few cracked bones, their faces gaunt—to put it simply it looked as if they had gone threw a terrible time. He then gazed at his wife who was looking at the kids with a worried expression—their eyes met and she nodded. "Fine…You clean both of the bathrooms. And in return you each you will get a meal." He raised an eyebrow. "Deal?"

Chouji nodded, "A whole meal for each of us?! You bet we will! Every place we have worked for has only given us one meal for the three of us to share—thank you so much!"

The man frowned, "Well that is not right; you need to eat, especially if you are willing to do any work." He crossed his arm over his chest. "Here is another deal…you clean the bathrooms today for food and a shower. Tomorrow you will work for the night you stayed and for breakfast…is that ok?" He gagged when he saw their teary faces. "U-uh…"

"Thank you so-s-so much!" Hinata sobbed as she brought her hands to her face. "W-we h-haven't—Oh thank you!"

He chuckled as he scratched the back of his head, "Don't mention it, just do your end of the bargain and you will get your reward…Deal?"

"Yes!"

He laughed as he led them to the bathrooms, "We have been wanting to clean this us for a while but neither my wife nor myself have been able too…it means a lot that you are willing to do this."

"It means more to us that you are willing to let us do this!" Sakura chirped as he took the cleaning items and hurried inside the girl's bathroom, ready to earn her food.

"Thank you very much again." Hinata stated as she hurried after her friend.

Sighing the owner looked at Chouji with a sympathetic smile, "Sorry that you won't have any help…are you sure you can handle it on your own?"

Chouji laughed and waved him off, "I've done worse by myself. Don't worry; it will be spotless by dinner time. If you need any more help just tell us and we will do it."

"I will…Oh; I'm Kazaki Yusuke, what are your names?"

"Chouji—the girl with the pink-hair is Sakura and the other is Hinata. And again, thanks. We haven't received much kindness so this is very new to us…"

Yusuke smiled thinly at this, "Its ok, just come to me when you are done…and I think I'm going to make you guys take a shower and get cleaned up before eating, ok?" Chouji nodded in agreement, knowing he ranked terribly, with a salute he took his cleaning material and hurried inside, ready to get to work.

--

"All done!" Chouji chirped as he left from the bathroom, dusting off his hands. He saw Sakura and Hinata placing down their own cleaning supplies giving him a grin. After working so often, doing a lot of difficult jobs they were able to finish the bathroom in less than an hour.

Yusuke blinked, "Already?" He entered the bathroom and was shocked to find it practically spotless. "Amazing!" He grinned down at them. "You did an amazing job!" The three blushed modestly at his compliments, something they hadn't received from anyone other then themselves in a long time. "Usagi!" He cried to his wife who came over, smiling at the children.

"Yes?"

"They finished their jobs, and very well I might add…take them to the house and get them cleaned up. By the time their done their dinner should be ready." The three looked ready to faint at the thought of a bath and some food. The woman nodded and led the three to the back where their house was. It was a very nice and simple house, and had a very homely feeling.

"Follow me…" She stated with a gentle smile. Opening a door she showed them a small shower, "There is shampoo and soap right there," she pointed to a shelf next to the shower. "And we have plenty of extra tooth-brushes for you to use if you wish." She gave them a small polite bow, "I will be out front cooking if you need anything…oh."

She looked at their clothes with a frown. Reaching over she picked up three towels, "Please get out of those clothes…I will wash and sew them." The three regarded each other with a blush, feeling a bit awkward. She giggled at this and she opened the door to the bedroom. "The two of you can change in here; the young man may change in there and take his shower."

The three separated and quickly peeled their clothes off their body. Sakura looked down, feeling very awkward, it had been more than a month since she has been completely nude—she hasn't changed clothes or bathed in that long as well—but they all had been brushing, but they were in need of a new toothbrush.

She was surprised at how foreign her body looked to her; before she left it was no big deal. She would bathe and change without a second thought about her body—but after not seeing it for so long…it was really weird. Looking over, she saw Hinata was pretty much feeling the same way—she was observing her body as if it was the first time she had ever seen it.

The two made eye-contact, they honestly didn't know if they should be embarrassed or not. Sakura shrugged, feeling rather good—she grabbed Hinata's clothes and handed them to the woman who was waiting patiently at the door.

"Are you not going to take off those things?" She asked, regarding the weights wrapped around each wrist and each ankle.

"No…we will be leaving them on for the time being…but thanks." Sakura stated as she closed the door, as the woman walked away ready to clean up the clothes. Turning around she glanced at Hinata with another shrug, "I guess we just wait for Chouji to knock…" She slumped to the ground, obviously not knowing what to make out of the situation. She was not use to kindness and she was certainly not use to her naked body.

Hinata followed her example and sat down next to her. "Before all of this…I think I would be blushing at being this exposed to you…" She leaned her head back against the wall. "We really have changed."

"I know. It's amazing how awestruck I am at just taking off my clothes…Do you think you would be this calm if Chouji was here?" Hinata squeaked, her face growing bright red. Sakura laughed, "We haven't been gone _that_ long or changed _that_ much it would seem. The thought of the opposite gender naked still makes us shudder." She scratched the side of her chin before looking down at her finger nails. "I can't really remember what it feels like to be clean…is that sad or what?"

"Or what is right…" Hinata giggled as she looked down at the weights. "So they will fall off only when…what again?"

"I guess when we are ready…when we have reached the peak of our training out here. Once they come off it is a sign to tell us to return to Konoha…" She looked at her own as well. "I don't know how Gai-San accomplished this or how exactly it works but we don't need to worry about it…what we need to worry about is our goal of getting stronger…"

Hinata nodded, "Are we planning on finding a teacher?"

"That would probably be the best…we can only teach ourselves so much…" She rubbed her eyes. "Ugh…I just hope we can find one." She then looked up, "I forgot—I was meaning to ask where we are…"

"We can find out during dinner."

"Dinner…Now that is a weird word…one we haven't used to it's fullest in a long time." She crossed her arms over her chest. "We need to get more organized; we are going to have to stay at the villages we pass longer than a day and night. If we are to get our diet balanced and get money we will have to do more than what we are doing."

"Yeah…I guess. But I'm worried that if we stay to long at one place we will be found out." Hinata stated, looking very worried about the whole idea. "I do not want to go back just when we are getting start--"

There were three knocks on the door, signaling that it was their turn to bathe. "Hey, guys you have to get out and try this! It feels amazing to be cleaned!" Chouji chirped on the other side of the door.

The girls shot up, grinning at one another as they wrapped their towels around their bodies. "Coming!" The two hurried outside, looking over at Chouji, practically gasping at him. His skin was no longer caked with dried blood and dirt, instead it was now cleaned and smoother—before leaving his skin was rather pale, now it was beginning to tan. His body was looking a bit sickly after loosing so much weight so fast, but sure enough muscles were beginning to form in replace of fat—Sakura planned to fatten him up again in the near-future.

"Amazing! It's like you are a new person, Chouji-Kun!" Hinata gasped out as she clasped her hands together. "You are becoming very handsome!" She teased as she pinched his tattoo cheeks. She giggled as a small blush went on his cheeks and he slapped her hands away. "Chouji-Kun is embarrassed Sakura-Chan…" Sakura snorted at this, as she eyed her friend who was blushing and fidgeting.

"You are getting handsome…Uchiha Sasuke better watch out because there is going to be a new heartthrob!"

"Come on guys…" Chouji pleaded feeling very uncomfortable at getting teased like this by his female companions. "Don't get my hopes up, we all know I am not handsome—especially like Uchiha or Hyuuga…Even Uzumaki and Nara have looks better than me."

The two frowned at this; he was so insecure at times. But they knew no matter what they said it was not going to change his view on himself—so they instantly dropped the subject. "We're going to take a shower now—we won't be long."

Chouji shook his head, "You two are so attached to each other it's scary."

"How so?" Hinata asked, obviously not seeing what Chouji was seeing.

"You two are about to go take a shower together…" He droned out, raising an eyebrow at the two.

"We are not about to shower together!" Sakura huffed, quite offended. "One will sit on the toilet or something while the other bathes…duh." She stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Chouji rolled his eyes and held up his hands to show he gave up. With a haughty huff, her nose in the air Sakura grabbed Hinata's arm and began to drag her into the bathroom. "Come Hinata-Chan, we don't need this!!"

--

"This is amazing, Kazaki-San!" Hinata gasped as she stuffed the food in her mouth, all clean and in a very large t-shirt. "W-we haven't had anything like this in weeks! Maybe months!"

Sakura brought her bowl to her lips and slurped the rest down, using the back of her hand to wipe off any residue on her mouth. "By the way Kazaki-San, what is the name of this village?"

He looked over at her before smiling, "Rikujou."

Chouji licked his lips of any broth, "I haven't heard of that…" He trailed off for a second before he looked back up to the man. "Two more questions."

"Shoot." Yusuke stated, as he gazed at his wife who was humming happily as she fixed up the children's shirt.

"Do you know where I can find a map and what is the date today?"

Yusuke bit his lip, as he leaned against the counter looking over the kids. "I'll answer any questions of yours if you answer some of mine, is that ok?" The three nodded as they continued to eat their meal, something they haven't had in a long time. "How old are all of you?"

"Eleven."

Usagi gasped as she looked up from her work, "And you're by yourself!?"

"We have each other…" Sakura chirped, obviously not getting Usagi's horror. "And we are ninjas—we can take care of ourselves. That was amazing!" She stated as she finished her soup.

"Why are you traveling?"

"To get stronger." Chouji stated as he placed his bowl down on the counter, thanking for his meal. "We were the weakest of our class and our village, so we decided to do something about it."

"You left?" Yusuke asked, not getting it.

"W-we had to…none of our teachers had any faith in us—and the only one who did was constantly forced to concentrate only on those with better names or talents." Hinata replied, trying her best to explain the situation to the nice couple.

"What about your family?" Usagi asked, stopping her work to listen to the story.

"Sa-Sakura-Chan doesn't have a family, and the only reason my clan would be looking for me is to make sure I don't tell any secrets…" The heiress looked over at Chouji. "His parents loved all of us and treated us with kindness…you remind me of them." She stated with a smile. "They knew we left and that we had to leave…" She narrowed her eyes and clenched her fist. "We are going to get stronger—reach our goal and make them proud."

"Bu-but…" Usagi did not know what to say to that. "You're only children."

"Ninjas are taught at an early age to be very mature and level-headed!" Sakura sang out, appearing very happy. "Besides, I have practically raised myself. I know I can do this! And these two are strong—they can handle anything!" She slapped her chest only to wince; she knew she had a broken rib or two.

"Where are you headed?" Yusuke continued.

"Wherever the wind takes us baby! Hell yeah!" Sakura sang out, now on a roll.

Chouji sighed and looked at the man, "We have no destination yet, one reason we need a map. But we plan on finding a teacher…I'll add another question; have you heard of any rumors about where we can find someone who can teach us?"

"I'll think about that…Continue with my questions and then we will go on to yours. Usagi-Chan, you think about anything you have heard." The woman nodded in understanding and agreement. He then looked back at the kids, his blue eyes narrowing, "So all of this is about getting stronger?"

"In a way—yes. There are more levels to it, but the basic of it is that we want to get stronger." Hinata looked down at her fingers. "But we can only do so much on our own…"

"Last question; are you serious about this?"

The three looked up at him, their faces grim. "More than anything."

He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply—appearing as if he made a decision within himself. When he opened his eyes he was smiling, "Fine…I'll help you." The kids sighed in relief. "I will get you a map and point you in the right direction on where you should go. I can't do more than that."

"It's more than enough." Hinata whispered, grateful.

"It's December 18th and we have a map for you." He reached under the counter and handed them the folded paper. "We have a lot of travelers, always asking directions—this will help you out." Unfolding the paper he began to show them how to use it. "This is the village Rikujou—that is the large village of Konoha." If he saw them wince he made no remark. "From here to there is around fifty-three miles…"

"We've traveled that far?!" Sakura yelped only to slap her hands over her mouth, cursing slightly.

Yusuke laughed, "I had an idea that's where you were from—but yes you three have traveled a long ways…and you have only twenty more miles and three more large villages like this until you reach the border." His finger trailed from the village to the south west. "If you keep heading straight you will enter the Wave Country, and from there you will enter the Hidden Mist territory—there are plenty of boats to take you to the main-land of the territory."

"It wouldn't take us much longer to get there…" Hinata trailed off.

"Yes, but Mist is _extremely_ dangerous. I've heard that their shinobies are very cruel—their training ruthless. If you run into any rouge ninjas you are as good as dead."

"We can handle it." Sakura deadpanned, glaring down at the map. "Once we leave the fire-territory we will be safe from ANBU who might be looking out for us." Her lips drew back into a thin line. "I think about three more days if we go straight threw the night tomorrow."

Usagi sighed, "I am all done, and you three need to go to bed and rest up."

"Are you guys sure about this?" Chouji asked, looking rather awkward at being allowed to sleep inside a building.

Yusuke nodded, "Positive." He then pointed down the hall, "There are three cots and blankets already set out for you, go on and rest up."

"Thank you…" The three hurried back, entering the room and stared at the cots with uncertainty.

Usagi laughed, "Go on, we want you too. You all look tired—go on." She ushered as she picked herself up and walked over to them. She placed each of them in bed and tucked them in. By the time she got to the door the three were out cold.

Once in the hall she ran into Yusuke who was looking very serious and grim about the situation--something she wasn't use to, despite being new to all of this.

"How are they?" He asked, concern lacing threw his voice.

"Fast asleep." She replied, closing the door softly so on the off chance one of them were able to awaken they couldn't hear a thing.

"Hmmm…" Yusuke leaned against the wall, taking on a look of concentration.

"It would be so easy to take them back to Konoha…"

"Easy-yes, but right?" He shook his head. "No—no Kurenai, these kids have passion and youth that must not be broken."

"Gai-San…"

"Report to the Hokage…we lost them near the Mist border." He then looked over at the door. "No one can see what their future will be like, but I'm sure…that if we let them be…they can reach their goal." He then threw a wink to the woman. "If we let them be and grow with the youth of spring…they could be some of the most powerful shinobi of our time."

--

Rikujou- word for Land

Only, like two more of these filler chapters before something kind-of big happens! And after that some familiar faces will be appearing along with other twists. And I already know who will be the teacher so no suggestions.

And this might be a bit longer then expected…

Please Review!


End file.
